All Lucky 7s
All Lucky 7s! is a special Easter Egg status in Final Fantasy VII. It occurs when a unit's HP lands on exactly 7,777, causing an in-battle message to say "All Lucky 7s!". Mechanics When it happens to a player character they will barrage all enemies uncontrollably with each of the 64 hits doing 7,777 damage and the character's name flashing in the battle menu (to a damage total of 497,728). Afterward, all subsequent attacks will hit for 7,777 damage until the character's HP changes. (Magic Pot before given an Elixir still takes 0 damage even from All Lucky 7s.) After the battle the character's HP falls to 1 so that the effect cannot happen indefinitely. If an enemy is defeated during the barrage of 64 attacks, the character in the status will stop attacking that enemy, but the death animation will not play until the barrage of attacks is finished. If multiple characters fall into the status simultaneously, they will take it in turns to attack. Each character can only unleash the barrage of attacks once per battle, and while they can leave and reenter the status, only the effect of inflicting 7,777 damage will occur the subsequent times. If the effect activates on the Battle Square, the player enters the next battle with 7,777 HP, but without the All Lucky 7s effect. A single command will reactivate it. If enemies enter a Lucky 7 state their attacks will do 7,777 damage upon connecting with the player, making it an extremely dangerous state. If a player is in both the All Lucky 7s status and the Poison status they will take 7,777 damage from the Poison and die. This is because the damage taken from Poison is considered damage the player inflicts to themselves. Lucky 7 will trigger even if Petrified (although the player gets a Game Over if all characters are Petrified even if they kill all enemies due to the Lucky 7s effect), or even if Imprisoned by Carry Armor or Turks:Reno. All Lucky 7s will not trigger if Imprisoned by Bottomswell even with Regen on (negating the HP-sap effect). If a character is grabbed by Carry Armor when Lucky 7 activates, a graphical glitch will happen where the character will attack, but will no longer be attached to the arm they were captured by. Vincent's Limit Break forms behave oddly under Lucky 7s since they have no animation set for the regular physical attack. If Cloud enters the final one-on-one battle with Sephiroth with 7,777 HP, the attacking spree phase will not activate. How to trigger As the chance of All Lucky 7s happening spontaneously is low, the player can manipulate the character's HP to get it to 7,777 to trigger the status. The best is if one manipulates a character's Max HP to 7,777, but this is difficult to achieve, as HP growth is randomized. If the player has less than 7,777 HP they can try to get the last two digits of a character's HP to 77 (for example by being hit by mini or frog enemies), and then use Potions and Hi-Potions to get the HP to 7,777. An easy way to get to 7,777 HP is in the battle against Emerald Weapon; Emerald Weapon's Aire Tam Storm deals 1,111 damage per equipped Materia; a character with 9,999 HP needs to take 2,222 damage to get to 7,777, which is achieved from Aire Tam Storm by equipping two Materia on said character. The Cat's Bell accessory can also be used; while it will always leave the character on an even amount of HP and thus cannot directly achieve an HP value ending in 77, it is possible to use it to reach 154 HP (or any other number that, when halved, results in 77) and cast Demi2 or Laser on the character. Etymology Final Fantasy VII has various allusions to the number. Trivia *Zidane's skill Lucky Seven in Final Fantasy IX likely alludes to the All Lucky 7s status from Final Fantasy VII, as it involves Zidane's HP ending in the number 7 to inflict a random 7, 77, 777 or 7777 damage. External links *Final Fantasy VII – 7777 FAQ by baxterjn *All Lucky 7s with Vincent's Limit Break *All Lucky 7s when Imprisoned Category:Status effects in Final Fantasy VII